A Father's Sermon (Alex)
(From Blossari to the Harbinger Of War, in response to A letter to Blossari) My dearest son, Az, It joys me to have received your letter right as I prepare to head to the house of lords myself! My crops produced, and I gotta sell what I got. Madurisis gave me this right as she left. Your mother is well, and Zelenix has been taking care of Crow excellently, though he isn't pleased. Me and Thalia talked when you were young. We are both so proud of the direction you have taken your life, and prouder to have you succeed our footsteps. I only cried twice since I met you my boy. Once, during my retirement. And secondly, when you took your Oath of Vengeance. And now. I cried again of joy. HIGH Harbingers have not been around since the Gatekeepers left us decades ago. I am, so proud of you. I do.. not know what you mean by the fact War is now your good friend. I assume this is part of being their Harbinger .He was always yours watching you as you battled yourself. But if he is testing you more personally, than it is my duty as your father to guide you forward in your mental strife about your duties going forward. Gathering from what I read here, you were tested tried and true by the High Gatekeeper Of War. As you know, there are four facets of his being. Slaughter, Famine, Pestilence, Stratagem. It is likely the hard choices War was giving you was to teach you the concepts he composes of. Balance is many things, but you are thinking dichotomously. War is trying to teach you to balance all of his components represented by his sub-gatekeepers. It is not a question of Good versus evil. The concept of morality is represented in the trifecta of lesser gatekeepers that compose High Gatekeeper Emotion: Corruption, Morality, Neutrality. It is a question of obliteration over tact. Of sacrifice versus withholding. When War spoke about Compromise, he did mean to separate it from the balance, from equilibrium. Think of it like this. A General has three squadrons to spend on two battles: the taking of scout post, and then the assault on a larger base. Does he choose to send all of his forces for the outpost first? Or does he save some, to spend later? He cannot split forces or break up his squadrons effectiveness, So he has choices to make. In regards to your decision to protect me over the others, and he scolded you from trying at all, It was likely War’s way of communicating that your energy would have been better spent elsewhere, instead of saving us. I mean come on, can’t your father handle himself? Similarly, when you reference your second vision, which I do hope you will explain further when we speak again, It seems like a lesson of understanding how much to bite off. If you can’t swallow all the bite you take, you will choke out. I think in closing, I need to stress that this conflict in yourself is not meant to be moral in nature. If you were only to do acts of good, there would be no war. And Fate and Death, as well as Nature, would be blocked in their ability to perform the tasks assigned to them by providence. You must take a step back from morality, Leave that for Emotion. That may not be the answer you want. But it is not up to you to determine the morality of the actions and motions of the world. For you may be wrong. For example, the death of your sister was a tragic and evil act. And yet it brought us together, and brought you into a place to immeasurable amounts of good in Citadel. TO aim to only do good would cause you to be unable to understand Time’s foresight into the future. That’s all for now Son, For Glory, and See you Soon Dad.